


A loaded god complex cock it and pull it

by marsellia_rose



Series: The world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drug Use, Fake AH Crew, Gavin Free-centric, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Other, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsellia_rose/pseuds/marsellia_rose
Summary: The golden child.The glitzy, glamorous, ridiculous man-child from Britain.He was wildly dangerous. A wildcard. The hacker of the Fake AH Crew. He was a force to be reckoned with.He hadn’t always been on this side of the law, though.Gavin's backstory for Immortal Fake AH Crew au.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Fall Out Boy's Sugar We're Going Down.

The golden child.

The glitzy, glamorous, ridiculous man-child from Britain. 

He was wildly dangerous. A wildcard. The hacker of the Fake AH Crew. He was a force to be reckoned with.

He hadn’t always been on this side of the law, though.

Not back in Britain. 

Gavin Free, MI-6 agent. One of the agency’s youngest and best, even if he was a bit of a wreckloose. Wild, never by the books. Reckless and trigger happy. But he got results, and that was all that mattered.

And his partner, Dan Gruchy, generally reigned him in a little bit. He was more by the books, even if only just.

Of course, when they both got an idea in their heads, it was nearly impossible to stop them from executing their plan. 

But they always got results. They were the best of the best as far as agents went. While it was nearly impossible to send them on covert missions, if you needed to make a statement, they were the agents to send. 

The wonder team. 

They were brilliant in the field. Their handlers never needed to say anything- the two of them could read each other like a book, and they’d know what they needed even as the made fun of each other over the mics. They were good agents, the both of them, but they were a great team. 

And they always went together. 

They always had each other’s backs. 

Until Annersby sent Dan on a mission without Gavin. A solo job, not even something difficult, and that’s how the agency justified it to the two of them, even as they protested. Dan and Gavin didn’t work alone. But it was an easy mission. Only two days, and quick extraction at the end. 

But someone sold them out, and Dan got shot.

Dan got shot. 

And they wouldn’t let Gavin go get him. The mission had gone south, and they couldn’t extract Dan without losing other agents too. So they wouldn’t let anyone go get him.

It didn’t stop Gavin. Just slowed him down.

But by the time he got to Dan, it was too late. Dan had gone on a mission alone and Dan had died because of it and now Gavin was alone again, alone for the first time in a long time. 

Gavin was alone.

He went from being a good, if albeit wild agent, to being a liability. 

It was a slow downhill fall. Dan was dead, and Gavin didn’t really know what to do with himself because of it. The agency gave him time off- two months, to grieve, and then he was back to work- and that time passed quickly and dragged on at the same time. 

He didn’t know what to do with himself. He drank- though never too much, he knew better than that- and sat, and sort of just tried to cope.

And then he was back to work. 

And it was the thrill of almost dying that made him feel something again. 

Made him feel alive again.

Only now he was reckless in a different way. He didn’t have anything left in this life, so he didn’t feel any need to make sure he stayed alive. 

He got careless.

He got sloppy. 

But still they let him work. “All agents go through a rough patch.” They justified. They put him on easier assignments. Less important ones. He had less of a chance of dying. 

It was less exciting.

That’s when he started in on the drugs. 

He didn’t seek them out. They sort of just fell in his lap, with a job done and evidence improperly filed. He’d been planning on bringing them back into the office as soon as he’d realized he’d accidently brought them home. 

So he set them on his counter, and went about his night. 

But he got lonely- as always- and eventually started drinking, cause it wasn’t like he had to go in early tomorrow anyway, and when he was drinking, nothing was a bad idea, so then the drugs were starting to look much more appealing. 

He still hadn’t been planning on taking them. 

But he did, anyway. 

And they made everything hurt so much less. They numbed the noise and the pain and it felt so much better. And that was a feeling he definitely wanted repeated. 

So that’s how it started.

Dan had been his only real friend. They’d been mates forever, since primary school even. Joined up together, when they both realized that their chances at university were slim. Rose through the ranks side by side- that was the thing. They were each other’s best mate, the right hand. Dan was his B. He needed him.

He could still remember being that wide eyed, lonely kid with no one to play with, meeting Dan and feeling like he finally wasn’t alone in the world. 

And now he was gone. 

It continued. He found places to buy what he needed. Spent all of his money- started depending on it to get through the day. Oxy, Vicodin. It was mostly prescription drugs- the type he could get from work as well.

It continued like that for quite some time. He was okay, or okay enough. He got better at his job- the drugs helped balance him out. 

But they also made it harder for him to focus, and eventually he was bound to slip up. 

He got shot. It was a shoulder wound, not too bad, but they wanted to sedate him to get the bullet. He didn’t even think to tell them no.

They discovered all the drugs in his system.

They didn’t want to just let him go. Dismiss him. They offered rehab, offered their support. But it all felt so fake. They only cared because they were hoping to fix him. Hoping they’d get real results from him again.

But Dan was dead because they sent him in alone. Dan was dead because they wouldn’t send in an extraction team to go save him. Dan was dead, and it may be Gavin’s fault but it was the agency’s fault too.

Well, right then. They could suck his knob, for all he cared.

He probably shouldn’t have said that to them. But realistically, he didn’t really care. He didn’t care when he was dismissed, didn’t care when they sent him his severance package in the mail. 

They took his guns. That he did care about.

But they didn’t know he had Dan’s guns. Didn’t know about the guns Dan had given him- gold plated and ridiculous, things of beauty. 

They’d been a birthday present, the two matching pistols. 

Dan always had given the loveliest presents. 

And now he was dead. And that was the hardest part, thinking about Dan and suddenly remembering that he was dead, that Gavin would never see his B again. The sudden realization that Dan was dead forever.

Forever was a long time.

The drugs helped, a little bit. Not a lot, though. Alcohol helped too, though not nearly as much. Then, a couple weeks in, it occurred to Gavin. If there was an afterlife, Dan was there, and why couldn’t Gavin just follow him? 

He didn’t have the nerve to do it, not the first couple times he tried. But he just got lonelier, and lonelier, and finally he had the resolve.

Got in his tub, screwed a silencer in. 

Bang.

\--

He shouldn’t be here. He’s blown his own damn head off.

He should be dead.

Why wasn’t he dead? 

He tried a couple more times. Timed it, too, to see how long he was out. An hour. An hour, and then suddenly he was alive again, and fuck but he just wanted to be with Dan. 

He just wanted to be with his B.

But clearly that wasn’t an option. So back to the drugs he went.

The problem…the problem was everything reminded him of Dan. They’d grown up here, together, and so they had memories everywhere. He needed to get out of this city. 

It wasn’t hard to secure a flight. And he played a bit of roulette, to see where he’d go. Ended up with New York City. 

The biggest city in America.

He’d never been to America. He and Dan had wanted to go, eventually, but their work had never taken them there. They’d been planning on vacationing there eventually. 

Now he was going to live there.

He packed all of his belongings in a couple of suitcases. He and Dan had both never owned much- their lifestyles didn’t really lend themselves to material possessions. 

He supposed that could change now, too.

So off to New York he flew.

He was immediately not a fan. Nothing about this overt, rude, and downright dirty city appealed to him. It did, however, set him onto the path to Los Vegas.

And that was a whole different story.

Los Vegas was a ridiculous, glittery, glamorous city. It was over-the-top and terrible and utterly unnecessary. Not the sort of thing Gavin would have found in England.

He loved it. 

Everything about it’s ridiculous aesthetic appealed to him. And he decided to remake himself in its imagine. 

He hadn’t been living there long when he met her.

The Silver Siren. Dollface.

Meg Turney, in the flesh. She was a glorious, beautiful thing. Dressed to kill. He met her in a casino, and apparently he made an impression, because she invited him home with her. And her home was just like her. Glitzy, glamorous, and a beautiful silver. She lived in a penthouse suite.

He wanted her life.

And so the Golden Boy was born. 

Glamorous suits. He already had two gold plated guns, and now he had more to match. Ridiculously expensive sunglasses and watches. High end cars and a penthouse suite of his own.

It was a wonderful fucking life. 

It helped with the pain.

Didn’t completely get rid of it, though. He still did drugs, although much less often- the thrills of being a high class criminal helped him feel alive again. 

It was the drugs that caused a problem between them, eventually. 

Meg disapproved. That in and of itself was only a minor problem. Because while she disapproved, she didn’t actually do anything about it. She understood why he did it, even if she didn’t think it was a good idea.

But she didn’t say anything.

Not for a while, at least. 

But eventually it was just too much. He used them as a crutch, and when he needed them, he was willing to do almost anything to get them.

They got in a fight over that. It was a violent, bloody sort of fight. They were both so ridiculous, and the fight was in the middle of the street. The fight was over casino tables and in bars.

It lasted a week.

She told him if he wouldn’t quit, she couldn’t work with him anymore. That she couldn’t take what he was doing to himself.

He left that night. Packed up all of his glamorous life and fled the city. He’d miss Meg, but it wasn’t enough- this life wasn’t enough to make him want to quit. 

He drove west. There was a big city on the coast, and that’s where he was headed. He’d has a taste of the criminal life and he wasn’t about to quit now. 

So he ended up in Los Santos. 

He came a couple years into the silence. A major gang was gone, and there was a hole in the heart of the city because of it. The city was lacking a major player. 

And that’s when he met Geoffrey Ramsey. 

A former major player. One of the original Roosters. A man looking to make his own, new gang, to fill the void in the city that was left behind. He already had a right hand- Jack, a former military pilot. 

Gavin liked Geoff immediately. There was something about the older man that was just fascinating, perfect in a demented sort of way. 

He invited Gavin to live with them, to be one of them. How could Gavin possibly refuse?

The drugs didn’t come up for a while. When they did, it was an offhand comment, about how he better not let them get in the way. But something about the way he said it made Gavin want to quit, want to be the perfect golden boy for this new crew.

He felt bad, thinking about Turney, that she hadn’t been enough to make him quit. 

But she’d set him on the path here, and for the first time in a long time, Gavin didn’t feel like he was alone. And that was a novel enough concept that he wasn’t gonna do anything to risk it.

**Author's Note:**

> Michael's up next. His will probably (hopefully) be longer than the last two have been.


End file.
